The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure
Episode Summary The Blunder Games: The tributes from District 12 battle the tributes from District Hogwarts and District Twilight. The Poop-seidon Adventure: It's a MAD classic as a famous boat flips its lid. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Had water stuck in your ear for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Friday, 10:00 AM: The movie, [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age Ice Age], opens to huge crowds, who actually show up just to get out of the summer heat. #*Tuesday, 8:00 AM: Disney re-designs the seven dwarves as something they call 7D, but the rest of the world calls it Adventure Time. #*Saturday, 3:00 PM: Katy Perry says she's forming her own record label to produce more things that sound like this! #Opening Scene #[[The Blunder Games|'The Blunder Games']] (Book/Movie Parody of the Hunger Games) #Animated Marginals segment #Fisherman can't hurt a talking fish (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Devil was late making his "Deviled Eggs" (Cartoon) #Sea-Gorillas (Animal Parody of Sea-monkeys) (Ad Parodies segment) #Lassie pushes Ruth Martin down a well (Cartoon) (Spoof on Lassie) #Answers to Your Homework (Cartoon) #Egyptians build Food Guide Pyramid (Cartoon) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Campaign Promises (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Man pulls on door and gets squished (Animated by Don Martin) #What to Expect When You're Expecto Patronum (Movie Parody of What to Expect When You're Expecting ''/ Spell Parody of Expecto Patronum (Patronus Charm) from ''Harry Potter) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Treadmill Jog (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals segment) #Left Field confuses team strategy (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Poop-seidon Adventure']] (Book/Movie Parody of the Poseidon Adventure) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From The Poop-seidon Adventure) Everyone's still floating on a dinghy. (5-second Cartoon segment) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time the Poseidon Adventure gets spoofed. *Second time the Hunger Games gets spoofed. First was in MADvent Calendar from I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *This is the second episode of MAD to be delayed (original airdate was July 16, 2012, but was changed to August 6, 2012). *'The Poop-seidon Adventure' is a tribute to an American film and television actor, the late Ernest Borgnine, the guy who played Dominic Santini in the classic 1980's CBS (USA Network in Season 4) television show, Airwolf, ''the voice of Kip Killagin, one of the members of the Commando Elite from ''Small Soldiers back in 1998, and Mermaid Man from SpongeBob SquarePants, and he was one of the stars in the 1972 version of the Poseidon Adventure, but he died of kidney failure on July 8, 2012 at the age of 95. His death was avenged, folks! **And also, The Poop-seidon Adventure 'is the first (if not, only) MAD Classic segment. *Fourth time ''Adventure Time gets spoofed. The first was in [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'''Malcolm in the Middle Earth]]. The second was in [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]. The third was in [[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']]. *Fourth time Alvin and the Chipmunks appears. The first was in Alvin and the Monks, the second in [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']], and the third in Al Pacino and the Chipmunks. *21st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the last episode of MAD to premiere on a Monday night at 8:45 PM, right after ''Annoying Orange'' at 8:30 PM. *Seventh appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment. *This is the fifth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *#[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *#[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' Voices *Hugh Davidson - Reverend Frank Scott, Jacob Black, Lassie, Handstand Man, and Fisherman *Grey DeLisle - Actless Evergreen, Old Lady, and Campaign Promises Announcer *Jason Marsden - Pita Bread Farts, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, and Answers to Your Homework Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Caesar Flickerman, Seneca Crane, and Manny Rosen *Rachel Ramras - Lucy Pevensie, Merida, Old Lady, Susan Shelby, Ruth Martin, and Talking Worm *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Claudius Templesmith, Ghost Rider, Gollum, The Poop-seidon Adventure Announcer, Harry Potter, Talking Fish, Alvin, Waiter, Man on Elevator, Boy with Sea-Gorilla, Teacher, Edward Cullen, and Cuba Gooding, Jr. *Tara Strong - Effie Trinket, Old Lady, and Belle Rosen *Fred Tatasciore - President Snowpe, The Devil, Sea-Gorillas Announcer, and Detective Lieutenant Mike Rogo Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes